Deceasing Rain :: Emmett Cullen
by Aliim
Summary: Katie and Anne leave Europe to come live with the Cullens. What happens when the young vampire Katie dislikes a certain human and feels attracted towards a certain vampire? Come to the world of Deceasing Rain to watch the story of Katie unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first time publishing on this site. I'm known on Quizilla as DancingCrows and decided to post my stories on here as well, since I read both on this site and on that one. I hope you guys enjoy my story and share it with your friends! Please don't be afraid to message me, e-mail me, whatever to tell me about the story. I would appreciate it!

_Welcome to the world of Deceasing Rain_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

I'm a happy person. I smile. I laugh. I joke. I'm overly sarcastic. Things that can be found in a average human teenager. My name is Katie Conner. Or, now that is what I'm called by.  
Well, I'm not a human and I'm not average or regular.... I'm a vampire. Funny, huh? Well, this immortal life of mine is a mistake. Me living right now was an accident.  
You see, 3 years ago I went to Italy to see the famous Volturi castle. Well, in the middle of the tour the whole group is slaughtered and fed upon. Well, I was accidentally left alive and I was turned into a vampire. The person who saved me was a woman named Anne Conner, a local vet to a small town in Italy. She taught me how to control my hunger, taught me how to hunt the animals that I fed off, how to accept what I was. She saw potential in me and we got along great. She was like a friend. A mother. A sister. A grandma. I always laughed when I thought about that one, she was so much older than me. See, I'm not a very old vampire. 3 years old while she was 512 years old.

Anne was a beautiful woman. She had short strawberry blonde hair that she always kept in a low messy bun. Attractive golden eyes and a gorgeous body. I was jealous, even though.. I was abnormally beautiful too in my own way. I had long black hair, reached down about mid-back. I usually kept it up though, with some hair down like my emo bangs, my even longer side bangs, and about a good 6 centimeters thick pile of hair going down my back. The rest would be in ponytail or something like that. My eyes were golden as well. With a black outlining the golden color and a small pupil. I was pale, small chested.... I had a skinny body but, I stood a good 5'7". I had a good shaped body and I was somewhat clumsy for a vampire.  
I was the most human vampire you ever met! I was plain.. somewhat. I was known in school for such a good fashion sense. I mean, my friends and I always dressed awesomely. Like, how people in Japan dressed up.

Now, moving on to my friends. Being 'raised' on animal blood helped me control my hunger near humans a lot. I'm serious but, I was still dangerous. What was even weirder that I could not stand human blood. Even though I would drink it I would throw it up later and, I would have to feed again.  
The same thing with human food. I mean, we vampires aren't fond of it and it doesn't taste good to us but, sometimes we tolerate it and eat it anyways to look more... whats the word? Human. Well, If I eat human food. Trust me, I will be up chucking it back up in about an hour or two.

Well anyways, my human friends. The ones I knew since like.. FOREVER found out I was a vampire on a camping trip we went on once. You see, we might have been in fashion and we might have been girls but, we were tomboyish and we were adventurous. So.. my two friends. Victoria and Megan walked upon me when I was feeding off a rabbit. I was desperate at the time... that is why I was drinking the blood from such a pathetic animal.  
Anyways, I freaked and I ran away. I was gone for weeks. When I came back my two friends ambushed me. Kissing my cheeks and hugging me and crying 'cause they were so worried about me. I was completely SHOCKED. I mean, I was a bloody vampire!

After all the love they instantly got mad and lectured me. Saying how they didn't care what I was now, I was still there friends and they would love me no matter what.  
Dammit, I love those two girls.  
We went back to school like nothing happened. I was still the same.. kinda. I was happy. I was funny. I was sarcastic. I was still the same fun person they loved to be around. I just wasn't human.  
Now, I had to leave them. Anne was getting lonely, and she wanted to be with a family of friends she knew for awhile. The family was.  
The Cullens.  
They lived in America. Forks, Washington. I was excited going to America, I could speak the language fluently. I would just miss my friends. After one last camping trip, one last shopping trip at the mall together, one last time buying a bag of fake plastic vampire teeth and painting them. One last time for everything.  
Then before I knew it I was on a plane to America. My little backpack under the seat in front of me. It held 3 books, my ipod, colored pencils, pencils, a sketchbook, two pairs of fake vampire teeth.  
One set of the vampire teeth had a grill on them. We called it 'The Gold digger' version. Victoria painted it.  
The other was.. a hilly billy themed one. Megan painted them. I would keep these forever.  
Then last but not least was a small picture book full of pictures of me and my friends. Damn, I had like 10 more with the boxes of our stuff being sent to Washington.  
Opening my eyes I looked out the night-time sky. My golden eyes landing on the full moon that was shining brightly.  
I loved the moon and I envied its beauty. I know, I know. Envy, one of the deadly 7 sins. But, I can't help but think I believe in this sin crap. Sometimes I don't even believe in God, or miracles. I lost my faith after I was turned.  
I shook my head, ridding those memories. My heart wounds would be filled within time... hopefully.

**{{Several Hours Later}}**

We were now in a rental car, going over 100 mph. We would reach The Cullen Household in a few minutes now. Anne said once we were settled we would get new cars. I couldn't wait. I would pick a new truck. It would be a semi, 4x4 offroad, truck. See, I have a horse... and with a horse I need to buy a horse trailer and remember, I like to go camping. What car do you need for thos occasions? A fucking BIG truck!  
Soon enough, Anne stopped the car and we were both instantly infront of the door. She knocked and not within 5 seconds the door was opened and I saw one of the most handsome men I've ever seen.  
"Carlisle." Anne said happily in the beautiful voice of hers. I knew Carlisle was a vampire instantly, golden eyes, pale skin, abnormally beautiful.  
"Welcome to your new home Anne.." He looked at me and smiled, "Katie." I just nodded and smiled back, "Thank you very much Mr. Carlisle"  
I hoped The Cullens would accept me. With my somewhat abnormal plainness for a vampire, my clumsiness, and my weird problems with human blood and food.  
Please God.. or any other Holy beings out there... let them accept me.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

Tell friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, moms, whatever.  
Review please!  
~DancingCrows


	2. Chapter 2

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After the quick greeting with Carlisle, I found all of us in a warm looking living room. I was eying the beautiful piano; Piano playing was my passion. Letting my golden eyes wander they landed on a rather burly boy. He looked like her worked out; A lot. He had dark brown hair and it was curly. I was instantly attracted to him for some reason. I really wanted to get to know him. It was weird though; I had never felt this way. I usually shied away from strangers. Then, there was another boy next to him. He was certainly was younger than me and the boy next to him. He was certainly less burly than B.B. ((Burly Boy)) and he had bronze hair. Sitting next to the younger boy was a human girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I could feel the love radiating off the two. They had been for a year, that was what I heard. For some reason I was disgusted by this relationship. I know, I know I was friends with humans and I loved them but I'm not in love with them. Seriously, this is like falling in love with your food! At the thought I was disgusted even more, I felt my nose scrunch. I was against this relationship. But, it wasn't my place to say things like that.

Going to another couch there was a small girl; She had pixie cut hair, small built, graceful looking. I instantly wanted to become her friend. She just seemed to be somebody that would be nice and maybe we had things in common. Hopefully. Then, there was a blonde haired boy next to her. He was somewhat lanky and tall. He seemed set back and a younger vampire then the rest but, I was probably younger than him. I knew I was. After that cute couple I noticed a woman next to Carlisle caught my eye. She must have been his mate or wife. Whatever doesn't confuse you humans. She was very pretty. Motherly. Kind. Caring. Like Anne. "

Anne, Katie," Carlisle started, This is my family. He held out his hand and pointed at them as he called their names. "Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmett." So the burly boy was Emmett? My eyes landed on him once more and my gaze was locked with mine. He was looking at me at first. We stared at each other for a moment before I closed my eyes and looked back at Carlisle. He smiled at me and then pointed at the human girl, "And this is Bella. She may be a future family member." I froze at that.

A future family member?!

She wanted to be a vampire!? Looking at her my eyes narrowed, I instantly disliked her. If anything I wished I wasnt stripped from my human life. It was like I was raped my innocence taken away. She looked at me and smiled small, once she saw my small glare the smile disappeared from her face and she looked away. I then looked at the boy named Edward. The humans boyfriend. He looked at me approvingly, like he agreed with my thoughts.

_'You can read thoughts can you?_' I asked in my head. He gave me a crooked smile and nodded.

Okay..._ 'Cool, now I know I'm not the only strange one.'_ He looked confused and I looked in his eyes.

_'We can talk later when your not clinging to your human over there. Do you ever let her go? Protective much..'_

I didn't mean to think all that but, my thoughts just weren't safe from him! As soon as he read that he laughed. Loud. Everybody looked at him weird but, I just smiled. I felt Edward and I would get along. Then a cough got my attention. Carlisle was looking at me, and the rest of the family was. Even Edward after his laughter fit. "Can you tell us a little more about yourself, Katie?" I just nodded some then looked at all of them.

"Well, my old name was Katelyn Jordan and I had light blue eyes." I nodded at the fact. "3 years ago I was turned into a vampire. I wont get into the details. My favorite color is dark purple and my passion is Piano playing and drawing. I like to wrestle and horseplay, bet, and I usually don't turn down dares." I looked up, "Also, Im usually never wrong about things. Ive learned to trust my gut instinct. My favorite animals are Sharks, Horses and Grizzly Bears. I have stories and reasons for Sharks and Grizzlies. I like Japanese culture and I am a shopaholic. I am a good shopping partner; Boy or Girl. I'm really easy going and I despise Shakespeare and all of his works." I shuddered and the all looked at me especially the human girl. She seemed shocked. "The thing I loathe the most of Shakespeare is Romeo and Juliet." I shook my head, "My favorite poet is Edgar Allen Poe."

"You play piano?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I grinned and then made a peace sign. He chuckled and flashed a grin back, I felt like I knew him forever.

"Shopping!?" The girl known as Alice asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course! Anne is always complaining on how much money I spend." I said laughing and grinning at Annes scowl. Alice grinned,

"We should plan a play date then!" My grin just grew more pronounced,

"Of course!" I knew us two would have a good sister/friend relationship.

"Wrestling and Grizzly Bears?" Emmett asked. I blinked and looked at him, his eyes catching my gaze once more. His eyes were playful and curious.

"Yup, of course I cheat on Wrestling and I like to pet Grizzly Bears instead of eat them."

"Pet Grizzly Bears? Why is that?" He was leaning forward, and his elbows were on his knees. Fingers in laced together. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"When I was younger I used to be the little girl I would always bring animals home. We lived near mountains so there were wolves, wild dogs, mountain lions, bears and other animals like that." I took a pause, "Well, one day I came across a female grizzly bear and she was injured. Bullet wound in her shoulder. I was about 7 and I helped the bear, cleaning the wound and patching it up. After that I didn't see her again, not until spring anyways. She came towards me one day, with two cubs. Every since the cubs or the same mama bear with new children would come." I said nodding at the memory and looked at Emmett. He seemed like he was interested.

"Nice.." He murmured and then asked, "Cheating?" I laughed at this, "Well, I go for cheap shots, vital spots and then I use my speed against my opponent. Anne is always pointing out that I'm an unfair fighter." Emmett looked at me then laughed,

"Really now? I guess you and me will have to have a go then huh?" A flash of determination went through my eyes,

"You got yourself a challenge Tough Guy." He just smiled and chuckled,

"Great!" I smiled and leaned back against the couch I was in. I looked around and noticed that everybody else was gone.

Blinking I stood up. "Anne left me!" I whined and looked about. My black hair flying about when I snapped my head to the left and right.

"What? Am I really that scary?" Emmett asked and stood up and looked at me. I blinked and looked at him, smiling innocently.

"Oh, you don't know. You look kind of intimidating like um.." My eyes looked about, having somewhat of a guilty look on my face. Then I walked towards him and stood on my tippy toes, poking him in the forehead. For some reason I was really comfortable around him. Like the whole family. "Your it.." I breathed in his face then turned around with lightning speed I was already out of the house; following Anne's scent, Emmett close behind. Seeing the family, Anne, and the human ahead you yelled, "Anne! Emmett is trying to eat me!!" Then I stood next to her in a flash with an idiotic smile on my face. Anne sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"Well, I would eat you two.. you are just that annoying." Emmett was now standing across from Anne and me, watching our little scene with the rest of his family.. and the human. My golden eyes widened and I gasped, my eyes growing sad. A abandoned look on my face. I sniffed,

"Anne you are so mean! I'm going to my happy place and cry!" With that I turned away and started to walk away, with Anne sighing. As soon as I was out of sight I looked up and let out a loud wail; with loud booms of laughter following after. Chuckling I smiled and started back towards the house, as soon as I was inside I sat on the couch and pulled a car magazine off the coffee table. Skimming through the trucks. Soon, I felt the cushion beside me sink a bit. Looking at Emmett I smiled, "Did you come to see I was okay!? I feel so loved!" He looked at me then chuckled,

"Nope." I lost my happy face, "I came to do this." He then pushed me on the shoulder and ran off. Grinning I jumped up and ran after him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

There is story number two. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, message, something. :D

~DancingCrows


	3. Chapter 3

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed, rubbing my eyes. Of course, I didn't sleep.. I.. rested. I had been here for about a week and I got along with everybody. I was closest to Emmett.. he was like a best friend. Smiling at the thought I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering what I was going to do today.

Jumping out of my bed I quickly made it. Smoothing out the dark purple comforter. I grinned and looked around. The Cullens had made our rooms quickly as soon as they got the furniture, I was glad. Walking to my closet I opened it and walked inside it. Peering through my clothes that were hung up neatly on hangers. Soon enough I had picked out a simple black tank top with a decorative lace on the bottom and pulled that on, layering it over with a shorter dark purple spaghetti tank top. Then, pulling on light blue flare jeans that were tight around my thighs and loosened up near the knees and flared out big time at the foot. I grabbed a pair of black and purple striped socks. Pulling them over my pale and cold feet I walked out of my closet. Blinking at what was laying on my bed.

It was the large body of Emmett.. laying on my bed.

I blinked, he was just so damn huge! Grinning I quickly ran towards him and landed on his stomach, sitting indian style. Amazingly, without making a sound. He opened one of his golden eyes and looked at me, then a smile played across his lips. "Seems you captured me." I felt my eyes roll, "Emmett, your not that hard to find. Compared to other people your fucking huge." Emmett started to laugh, "Well, I still think I'm good at hide and seek." "Yeah, if you hide with grizzly bears." That made him just laugh louder, and I grinned. I may have only been here for a week but, Emmett and I were inseparable now. I poked him softly in the chest, having really nothing else to say. Looking at Emmett I asked, "Hey, do you know anything we can do today?" I had just 'awakened' and I was bored already. Typical me... He shrugged, his shoulders lifting and lowering quickly. The regular human eye probably have not have captured it.

But.. since I'm so awesome I caught it. Hehe, I'm so awesome!

I almost bursted out laughing at my 'awesome' thoughts.. but, I kept the laughter locked up; well. So.. he shrugged and closed his eye again and replied, "Anything I guess... up to you." I groaned at that and punched in the arm. How dare he leave me with the choice! He just chuckled then quickly wrapped his arms around me, trapping me in them. I glared and growled,

"No fair! I told you to lay off the steriods!"

"Whatever can make you stop being abusive and get you to shut-up I'll do anything." I faked a sad gasp and sniffed,

"I'm THAT bad!?"

"Yup."

"You postively sure?"

"Yup."

"Are you just going to say that all day?"

"Maybe."

"Damn you.."

He just broke out in a grin and I'm serious, if I was a human I would have been beet red. Yeah.. I guess you could say I had a small crush on him. But, it was tiny... so _very_ tiny. It was just a crush.

_Just a Crush_.

Hopefully... Shaking my head I started to squirm and glare at him again. He would not break down my defenses! Soon enough, I let my pride go and stopped squirming but, I still glared. "Please let me go you big beast, we already know how strong you are." He grinned then unwrapped his arms from around me, at first I didn't want him too and then I glared at him, balled my hand into a fist, and collided it with his face.

**BOOM!**

He went flying! I grinned and jumped off the bed, running downstairs. Seeing Edward on the couch, watching T.V. I jumped over the back of it and sat next to him. Grinning stupidly. "Hello fellow bloodsucker." Edward said as he looked at me and smiled. Of course, I smiled back. Edward, the big brother I never had. "WASSUP, HOME DOG!?" I yelled, just to get on his nerves. I mean, my mouth was right next to his ear. He winced some and smacked me in the head, I closed an eye and rubbed my forehead. Sniffing. While doing this I watched him as he looked around before he bent down some and whispered,

"How is the crush thing going?" I gasped and resisted to punch him in the stomach. How many times have I told him to stay out of my mind!? A whole lot, damn it! He must get frustrated since he can't read his beloved Bella's head.

I think it is a sign: Can't read her head, don't be together.

To make my crush secret even worse Alice and her damn visions, she knows I like him too and she won't tell me what she sees. She will only tell EDWARD! WHO WON'T TELL ME. DAMMIT. THEY ARE PLANNING SOMETHING. I KNOW IT! Sighing I shook my head as Edward started to laugh. I really hated him at times and... I'm serious. He patted me on the head before returning his attention back to the T.V. Growling I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, wishing for Emmett's company. At that moment I wished I had never thought of that, because, I felt a sharp pain in my head. The Beast himself, had slapped me in the head. He would have probably have be-headed me if I wasn't some bloody vampire. Glaring at him I rubbed my head, seeing that fucking cocky smirk upon his head. Ah, if Edward wasn't there I would have tackled the bastard. Edward chuckled as he flipped the T.V. off and stood up.

"Play nice kids, I won't be here to babysit. I'm going over to-"

"Bella's. We know." I cut him off and looked forward and glared menacingly. Everybody knew of my immediate dislike of her, what pissed me off even more is that I rarely got to see Edward. He was my new brother, at least the human girl could share. Edward looked at me and sighed softy, shaking his head.

"Talk to you later Katie." He walked over to the door and before he walked out he said to me, "I promise Katie, one day it will just be you and me. Promise." Then he walked out of the door. Now, that made me feel a little better. I had totally forgotten Emmett was there but was reminded when he sat next to me. He didn't look at me but I looked at him. There was no smile on his face and that worried me. Was he mad? Dear god, please don't let him be mad at me.

"Katie, why do you dislike Bella so much?" He asked me simply. My breath caught in my throat. Was he defending her? Now I felt out numbered.

"Because, she is carelessly throwing away her life. I hate how she is so eager to become one of us." I snapped.

"She wants to be with Edward, Katie. She wants to be with him forever."

"Well, that could change huh? Something could happen and she is stuck as a vampire for the rest of her life."

"If it happens, it happens. Katie, it is kinda unfair on how you are judging her."

"Why are you defending her? Do you want her to be in the family!?" I asked, incredelous. "I'm happy and all that Edward is happy but, what of her father and mother? Why waste her life away!?" He stood up and glared at me. Now, I knew he was mad.

"Katie, Edward and Bella have been dating for 2 years. You have been here for a week. It is not your place to say such things about her and her family. You barely know her. Plus, your out voted anyways."

He walked out of the living room and left me on the couch; sitting in shock. I felt my eyes start to water, he made me feel unwelcome. I was just voicing my opinion. I mean, I was forced into turning into a vampire. Standing up I turn around and quickly and silently go up the stairs and into my room. Closing my door and locking it I grab my ipod and turn it on. Laying on my bed I looked at the ceiling. I wanted to leave the world for a few minutes. Emmett was right, I had been here only for a week. I guess I hadn't grown on the Cullen's hearts that fast. Though, everybody seemed to love Anne. Of course, everybody did. That was when the first tear fell down my cheek and I swallowed. I really wanted to be with my friends right now. Emmett was mad and I didn't have the guts to go down and face him. I felt my chest shake and I held back more tears. I had only been here a week. Bella 2 years. Of course, I wasn't that important. My vote didn't count. I was jealous now. How Emmett stood up for her, I kept doubting if it was only a crush. My thoughts were ruined when a heard a knock on the door.

"Katie..?" Alice's voice was recognizable through my music. "I want to be left alone.." I said loud enough so she could hear. Trying to make my voice sound even. "Katie..." Alice said sadly, she knew what happened.I just closed my eyes and said softly, "Please Alice.. I'll talk to you later. Promise." I heard her leave and I closed my eyes again. Leaving the world once again. I was left alone for about 5 hours. I didn't mind. I had cleared my head, I was at a peaceful state. That was ruined when somebody knocked on the door.

"Katie." The familiar voice stated and I froze. Emmett. "Katie open the door or I'll knock it down." I didn't want him to do that so, I quickly got up and unlocked it, re-sitting on my bed and hugging a pillow before Emmett opened it. I didn't look at him, I looked at my purple pillow. Acting like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was looking at me, I heard him close the door and walk towards my bed. He sat in front of it, trying to look at my face I guess. I still didn't look at him though. He sighed, "Katie.. please look at me." I didn't though, I still didn't have the backbone to talk to him. I am really pathetic. "Katie.. I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated..." He rested his chin on my knee. "You just aren't looking at the main picture. Bella is losing her mortality for love. They are doing it for love."

Was that jealously in his voice?

I blinked and glared at my pillow. Was he in love with Bella? Or jealous of love part? I really hoped he wasn't in love with Bella. I mean, I think I loved him. "You don't love Bella, do you?" I asked softly. There was an awkward silence for a moment before he stood up. I thought he was going to leave but, I was glad I was wrong. He just ended up pulling me into his arms and resting his chin on my shoulder. Chuckling softly and sadly. I didn't know why sadly though.

"No, I don't love her, Katie. I think she is a good person." He replied. A wave of relief washed through me. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I wanted Emmett to be mine. I wanted him to love me but, that was wishful thinking. I buried my face into his shoulder and mumbled,

"Sorry Emmett. Sorry..." He didn't reply but I knew I was forgiven. Emmett and I stood there for awhile. Holding each other and getting lost in our thoughts. Before we knew it was night time and I kicked him out for a second. Changed into my PJ's and crawled into bed. What surprised me though was that Emmett came back into my room in his PJ's and laid next to me on my bed. I didn't complain, I welcomed him with open arms and we talked and then acted like we were actually asleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Emmett's POV:**

I stood there, holding Katie. Why did she think I loved Bella? How could she think like that? I didn't love Bella. She was Edward's and I would never be intrested in her. Even though, I did like her as a friend. She was fun to tease. I think love Katie. My world seemed to be brighter now that she had come. I'm GLAD she came. Maybe she detected the jealously in my voice and I was jealous. I was jealous how Edward and Bella could love and I couldn't find my soul mate of course, I think I found her already. I was holding her. Yet, I wasn't brave enough to admit my feelings. I felt stupid and weak at the moment and I didn't like it.

Soon enough it grew dark and Katie kicked me out. I went to my room and changed then walked back to her room. I opened the door and grinned at Katie. Seeing her cuddled under the cool colors of the purple blankets. I laid next to her and she seemed not to mind. We talked for about an hour then we grew quiet into a peaceful silence. She curled and cuddled into me and I put a arm around her. We just laid there, listening to the night sounds and pretending to sleep.

At the moment I _knew_ I was in love.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 3. Wewt.

Message, Review, something. :D

~DancingCrows


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I rubbed my stomach irritably, I knew I was hungry but I was going to hunt when the Cullen's were going to.

And that was another fucking three days.

I was so grumpy, nobody wanted to be around me. Even Emmett was rarely around to keep me company. But it wasn't my fault! I'm just not used to holding back my hunger for so long. Sadly they didn't understand or couldn't relate and just said I was being a grumpy ass so I gave up.

Now I'm at the stable, lonely, grumpy and hungry. Anne was here with me, god bless her soul, because she knew how I could get. And she even got mad at the Cullen's for avoiding me. But whatever, we'll see who gets the upper hand in this. It's their faults any who.

But never mind the Cullen's, I didn't even want to think about them. I was here to ride and that is exactly what I'm going to do.

Finding my horse, Ares, I looked him over; to check if he had any injuries from the trip. Then I brushed him down, saddled him up and let him to the riding pasture. The pasture was huge so we could gallop, lop (trot) or walk.

Bringing myself in the saddle I softly kicked Ares sides and he stared off on a nice lope. Digging my heels into his side a bit more he went into a gallop. If you've never been on a galloping horse its hard to explain the feelings, the freedom it gives.

I was at the stables with Anne for a good five hours, it gave me a lot of time to release stress and calm down. I was smiling and joking when we got back to the Cullen's. As soon as we entered the house I ran up the stairs and into my room, closing my door and locking it. Just because I was in a better mood doesn't mean I wanted to talk to them.

Opening my closet door I stripped down and started to dress, pulling on Spongebob PJ bottoms and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. Leaving my closet I glared at the thing on my bed.

"I hate how you think that its okay to break into my room." I snapped at him, not pleased.

"Well you weren't going to open the door either way"  
"Of course not, I don't want to talk to you"  
"Lately you haven't wanted to talk to me"  
"Hypocrite much? You haven't wanted to talk to me either"  
"Come on Katie, your still mad about that"  
"Of course I am! If you guys want to be family with me you have to love me when I'm grumpy too!"

I was about to leave the room before I felt his large arm wrap around my body, his nose behind my ear.

"I'm sorry Katie, please forgive me?" Emmett's voice sounded sincere so I just sighed and pushed him away.

"Fine.. fine, your forgiven." I closed my bedroom door and walked over to your bed, laying on it. He came over and laid next to me, already in his PJS.

I've been here for a good month, ever since the whole Bella fight Emmett and I have gotten closer, and he's "slept" in my room every night. Alice and Edward like to make wild guesses on what we do but I just ignore them, if Emmett and I had sex they would be the first to know.

But its not like we are! We're are just friends, he is my best guy friend, AKA my crush. Behind him is Edward then Alice.

I'm quite shocked how Edward and I are so close. Me not liking Bella, that usually causes major tension. He can also make time to hang out with me and not make her mad. See, he likes that I agree with him. She shouldn't be turned into a vampire but when Emmett walks by and hears our discussions he gets mad and always ends up saying to me. "It's not your vote."

And that always just stabs me in the fucking back.

See, it was easy to get along with Alice because she is... well, Alice. We go shopping together, go hunt, and just be... girls. It's great actually.

Carlisle is like a dad to me. Esme an aunt, and Anne is my mom, aunt, sister, friend and grandma like person and Jasper is an amazing brother. He is pretty cool once you get to meet and know him.

Feeling a nudge I looked into the golden eyes of Emmett, "Sorry... got lost in my thoughts." He chuckled softly and shook his head,

"It's fine." He laid on his back and looked at the ceiling, his eyes emotionless.

Hearing the front door open, Bella's sweet scent hit my nose. Growling, I pushed myself against Emmett's body. Burying my face into his shoulder his amazing scent blocked out Bella's.

"Why is she here?" I snarled, my hands curling into fists as they held his shirt.  
"So she can hang out?" He answered confused.

I just groaned and pulled away, getting off the bed and sitting in a chair, opening the window closest to me and just kept my nose by the window. I felt his eyes on me, and I didn't look at him, afraid of his expression.

"Well, do you want to go down and see everybody? Edward is back." My eyes flashed happily as I heard that Edward was back, but I couldn't go down there while Bella was there, not when I was this close to losing control.  
"No." I stated simply, not looking at him. "I have no desire to see Bella"  
"Why are you acting like this?" He asked, slightly frustrated. "Because I'm hungry..." I murmured back and I now felt a glare on my face.  
"Then why in the hell don't you feed"  
"Because I don't want to hunt by myself!" I exclaimed, looking at him as his expression softened. "Sorry I'm trying to act more family-like and feed with you guys!" Then I looked out the window, "And plus if I go downstairs... you guys would hate me if I lost control and bit Bella."

Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I heard him stand up, a slight sound came from his lips but my door opened before he could say anything. Edward's scent wavered into my nose, Emmett growled and glared at Edward.

"What Emmett?" Edward asked, like he didn't know what was going on. "I just came to see Katie, is there anything wrong with that"  
Emmett didn't answer but I knew he was mad.  
"No, of course not Edward but I'll go ahead and go downstairs and let you guys talk." Emmett strode to the door and closed it a bit loudly, he was mad at me... why did I even open my mouth?

"Sorry about"  
"No-Edward, its my fault...." I trailed off, "I don't know when to just lie to him." Edward's gaze turned a little sad. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked softly, protectivly, like a real brother. "Yea, I'm going to go for a little walk, relieve stress, run around. Just tell them downstairs I went off to do something"  
Edward nodded and walked towards me, wrapping me in his arms. "Return okay? Because then I'll have to kick your butt and teach you a lesson about not leaving your family"  
I smiled and looked up at Edward, at my brother. "Of course I will return." He let me go and I opened my window, jumping down to the earth before running off and disappearing into the woods.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I was sitting on a stump, just staring at the grass blade I named Theodore. I gave him a background and everything, and now since I was done telling his life to all the other little unamed grass blades I just stared at little Theodore, bored.

"You know, Theodore..." I started before sighing, "I wish I was you, you; just living a perfectly normal life while you envy the tree for living for hundreds of years while the tree envies you for living such a normal life expectancy and not have to live through the horrors and pains it has too." My golden eyes flickered to a huge oak that was not to fair away, "Theodore, you're the human and the tree is the vampire. Don't envy it, just because its more grand and beautiful than you. Just live normally, with all your other normal grass friends. Because there are more grass blades than trees."

After that little speech I heard a little soft crunch of feet stepping onto leaves and my eyes landed on Emmett. I made slight eye contact with him and his eyes were slightly happy to find me. I just looked forward, letting him speak first, if there was going to be any conversation.

A minute passed.....

Five minutes passed....

A sigh escaped my lips and I couldn't bear it any longer, "Emm-" and he interrupted me as his arms found their way around my body and he pulled me into his chest, trapping me there. I just stood there, feeling his chest rise and fall slowly as he took fake breaths. His apology silent.

I knew I should've forgiven him but I can't allow him coming up and hugging me and saying sorry fix everything. This should be talked about. Shaking my head slightly I let myself nuzzle into his chest, intoxicated by his scent. After a moment I pulled my head away and pushed his arms from off around me.

"Emmett, this is something we actually have to talk about. We can't just hug and make-up." I whispered, sitting back on the ground as I felt his gaze on my face. He then sat next to me, letting me talk when I was ready. But I couldn't go first, so he decided to go.

"Why are you so against Bella getting turned into a vampire?" He asked, not looking at me but watching the sun start to set. Didn't he ask me this before? But oh well, we were trying to understand each other.

"Because my mortality was taken forcefully and painfully, its like getting raped Emmett." I whispered, "Plus, she has such a good life. Why should she throw it away for one boy?" I paused for a second, knowing he was stiff. "I'm not saying Edward is a bad guy, or will ever be. But how do they know they will last forever? It's going to hurt them really bad when and if they break up."

"That is the sacrifice they are going to take Katie, why can't you see that?"

"Because I've never been in a relationship, so maybe its hard for me to take into consideration." I whispered truthfully, looking back at Theodore. He was quiet, and a uneasy silence hug over us. He just sighed softly, laying on the grass.

"That would make sense..." I looked at him as his gaze was on the darkening sky, "And I guess I can understand it, if you haven't experience being in a relationship with somebody it is kinda hard to understand their thoughts and reasoning." I was quiet after that and looked at my hands, looking at the pale skin that was once a darker tone. It was quiet for a moment before Emmett spoke up again, "But I am sorry for not taking your viewpoint into perspective, personally I like Bella, she's a pretty cool gal and I don't mind another Cullen." For some reason that ripped at my heart, I knew he didn't love Bella like that but I hated to hear how much he liked her. Maybe because I had a huge crush on him. I kinda felt my eyes sting, I was such a freaking baby.

Before I could say anything or do anything he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look up at his face. "I'm sorry for being short with you about this subject, I'm not usually so... mean." He did that carefree grin he always did, his voice truly apologetic. "And, the Cullens are going 'camping' tomorrow."

My eyes went wide, they weren't supposed to be going for another three days! He saw the confusion in my eyes and smiled softly, "Jasper needed to feed as well, plus, I asked Carlisle and the family and they all agreed we needed to feed and you could stop being tormented. Bella seems to be around a lot more than she usually is and likes to carry her friend's scents as well so we need to do some more extra feeding. But mostly, for you."

I looked away from him and back at Theodore, before I did anything rash. I just wanted to kiss him at the moment, but that would probably make things awkward. He made me look at him again, and his face was a little closer, his eyes frustrated. "Stop looking away from me, I hate that." My golden eyes softened and I looked at his face.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

He released my chin and his hand swerved its way around my head, pulling my face closer to his. My hands instinctively went to his hair and tangled themselves in his locks as our lips met. It was like we had done this to each other plenty of times, it came so natural.

He tasted and kissed amazingly. His lips were cool but tasted some-what minty, like he had just brushed his teeth. He brought me closer and deepened our kiss, it went like this for a couple of minutes before we released each other.

It was a little awkward.

I looked away, feeling my fingers tighten in a fist, his shirt in my hold. What the hell did I do? I mean, I was perfectly happy just being a friend right? And constantly fighting over the subject Bella so we didn't have to tell each other what was really going on.... right!? I was about to release him and push him away, not wanting to. He seemed to want the kiss too, it was him you did the 90% of the movement... or was it me!?

Oh my freaking god.

Seeing as I was going to push away he instantly wrapped his arm around my waist, and kept me there and he leaned his forehead against mine, trying to look at my face, my eyes.

"Please...." He started then stopped, not knowing what to do.

"Let me go Emmett, I won't run away, it's too late for that." He released me slowly, unsure and ready for my bolt but I didn't move, just situated myself so I was a couple of feet away from him. "What will your family think about it if we actually got together Emmett?"

"They would be happy about it." He answered back, his eyes still on my face.

"What about you?"

"That's a stupid question, I'm the one who kissed you."

"Don't be a smart-ass!"

"Well its a little hard not to be one when your making a fool of yourself."

"You know what? I don't even know why I talk to you."

"Because you love me."

"Don't jump to conclusions mister."

"You kissed me back, it either you love me or just like the way I taste." I knew I grin was plastered on his face, "Or was it both?"

"Guh! I hate you Emmett!" I exclaimed covering myself to cover the I-was-caught-red-handed look on my face and the embarrassment. He just burst out laughing, grabbing and pulling me back to his chest. Resting his face on my shoulder, his eyes most likely closed. "You know what I never got? How we can fight the next moment and love each the other."

"Is that how a regular "healthy" human relationship should be?"

"Your asking me?"

"Oh yea, I forgot. I'm your first."

"Shut-up lover boy."

He just growled lovingly and pulled me closer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

This is probably one of my favorite chapters. w

Chapter 4 up!

Message, Review, something. :D

~DancingCrows


	5. Chapter 5

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_When you leave my colors fade to grey...._

I glared at the werewolf, he smelled, he looked funny and he smelled, like really bad. "Who are you?" He snapped, his brown eyes glaring at me.  
"Ohhh, you don't know me?" I asked, purring, looking at him innocently, "I'm Bella's new blood-sucker friend." He growled at that and then Bella stood in between us,  
"Jake, stop it, you have no right to do that"  
"Bella, she is a vampire. She could hurt you!"

"No," I interrupted, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder, who froze at the sudden sign of affection. "You're a werewolf, you turn more dangerous than me when angry. You can hurt her. I can at least control myself honey bear"  
He growled and glared daggers me, I stood my ground. He came up and gripped my arm with all his strength, about to do something.

But then a pissed off growl came from behind us. I turned around to look at the two black angry eyes that were Emmett's.  
"You better take your hand off her puppy, or I'll tear you apart"  
The wolf named Jake let go immediately and glared at Emmett back, "Oh, she's one of yours eh? You vampires are breeding like rabbits nowadays"  
"Jacob, let me inform you, leave... now." Another voice called out, and Edward was standing on the other side of Bella, "You're outnumbered."

Jake clearly got the message and stalked off, his anger radiating off him in waves. I released Bella's shoulder and hugged Emmett's arm, softly growling at him, lovingly. I felt his eyes on me then he took my arm that Jake grabbed and inspect it, of course I didn't have anything but Emmett was possessive. I looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine, really." He just looked at me with an non-readable face then wrapped his arm around me and looked away. Then looking over at Edward and Bella I said to Edward, "I really didn't mean to fight he started it!" He looked at me understandingly, and appreciative,

"Its no problem Kate." He then grinned at me, " I should hire you as her body-guard, nobody will get passed you!" I laughed and grinned back,

"I don't know... you'll have to talk to my master about that." I said, refering to Emmett, teasing him.

"Sorry Edward, no time to look after Bella, she's too busy with me." Emmett growled playfully, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward chuckled,

"I'll get her some other time."

"I'm hungry." Bella suddenly blurted out, and then blushed. I heard her stomach growl,

"Here, lets get some food then." Edward offered and started to lead her away.

"No, I want to go with Katie." She said and I stood numb with shock, she wanted to go with Katie? The bitch that hated her? She looked at me with her brown eyes, "I kinda want to talk to you. But then Jacob came up and then these two boys came." She murmured, shuffling her shoe on the ground.

"Sure," I replied back, shrugging, "But speaking of the appearance... where in the HELL did you two come from" The both of them looked away sheepishly and then I knew, "I can't believe you followed us!"

"We're just making sure nothing bad happened, glad we did follow." Edward said, nodding truthfully. I just glared at him, taking this way to personally like I always did.

"You shouldn't have followed, I can take care of her!" I growled, then took Emmett's arms off me and stepped away, "Unless you were afraid I was going to lead her into some dark corner and take a bite huh?"

Everybody froze at that.

"Its not like that..." Edward drifted off, but his eyes told me the truth. Sadness covered me like a blanket.

"I can't believe you guys! You guys should trust me!" I then took Bella's arm, and started to walk away and she followed me, looking up to see if I was alright, I wasn't. I stopped and looked at both of them, "Plus, I can't drink human blood.... I just throw it up later anyways." I looked down and then started walking away, off to take Bella to whatever god forsaken restaurant she wanted.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Pick up so I can paint, my words of love with your name on every wall..._

I watched her eat, to absorbed in my self-healing to talk. Bella finally put down her fork, and stopped eating from her plate, which was almost gone. "I trust you Katie." She said, and I looked up at her, confused, "Even though you are still technically called a newborn until proven you don't lose to your blood lust, I trust you. I don't know why, but when I first saw you, even though you were glaring daggers," She smiled slightly at that, I couldn't help but smile as well, "I knew that you were no ordinary vampire, and that you wouldn't harm a human ever. I trust you, I really do." She looked at me straight in the eye and smiled.

"And, I know we haven't been friendly but I want to try and understand whats putting a block in between us. I want to be friends, not only because you are living with my boyfriend now and all, but I consider you family." She took a sip of her soda and looked at me again, "So, can I please know why you dislike me so much?"

I stared at her for a moment, then took in a shaky breath, still upset about the incident earlier. "Because, you are a idiot." She looked at me confused, but waited for me to continue. "I know Edward is a great boy, within the two months I've lived here I feel like I've known him forever, he is the brother I never had and always wanted." I took a pause, making sure the point of that I only loved Edward as a brother was embedded in her brain.

It was.

"Before I move to the Edward part, I'm going to tell you the story of my 'rebirth. Three years ago I took a vacation from my home, which was in Germany, and flew to Italy to see the great Volturi Castle. Well, halfway through the tour, I watched us all get locked into a room and soon people started screaming and falling bloody to the ground as bodies were jumping on them and literally tearing them apart and drinking blood at the same time." Tears were welling up, "Children were murdered there. Ripped apart like they were nothing. Finally, I was noticed by one of the taller ones and before I knew it I was against the wall and the vampire was looking at me through the hood of his cloak, and said, 'You are way to pretty to tear apart, so you will be a good girl and die slowly in my arms and give me your blood.' Then, pain shot up through my whole being, and I heard the disgusting slurping of him feeding off my neck and soon black took over my vision. I thought I was gone, but I woken, and opened my eyes to see two golden ones. 'Where... where am I?' I remember saying softly and cool fingers touched my head and the voice said, 'Somewhere where you are safe.'"

I paused again, and looked, her face was pained but she was taking it all in and she was understanding.

"I'm a little fuzzy on what happened next, but during the time of a couple of months I remember the person, who is Anne, teaching me how to love and feed off the animal blood and taught me how to accept how I was. Of course, she said after giving this life a little why and I didn't want to live, I could bring myself back to the castle and they would probably kill me isntantly. They couldn't have a survivor of their slaughter. Anyways, I soon went back to my old school, met up with my two old and best friends and started acting human again. But people noticed the change, I guess you can say I was always pretty, I just lack the curves to 'please a man'." I rolled my eyes, "But I was now gorgeous apparently, my hair was shinier, my face and skin was flawless I walked with grace and all that other jumbo. I just acted like I didn't know what they were talking about. Well, I got brave again, and soon starting camping and hiking with my human friends again, but I forgot to feed recently and I had to feed while we were out there anyways I should feed. Well, I told them I had to use the bathroom and went and got a rabbit and started to feed it, I didn't have time to look for anything big. Well, my friends walked into the clearing while my mouth was still on the bunny, my face bloody and my eyes back to their golden color. I freaked and fled. Didn't return for weeks, and after I did, I was hugged, kissed, tackled, lectured and slapped when my friends were reunited with me. So, I knew I could keep them forever and they wouldn't tell a soul about my... condition."

I took another pause,

"But Anne was soon getting lonely and told me she had a coven of vampire friends in America and wanted to move back, and because Anne was my everything I followed. And that is why I'm here now, watching you eat." She nodded and I continued, "And why do I dislike you? Simple, you want to BE a vampire. Why? Losing my humanity was like getting raped and beaten then left. And you want to turn into one!? Because of a boy?" She looked shocked and was about to say something but I cut her off and told her I wasn't done, "I understand Edward is a great boy. If I didn't love Emmett I would probably be arm wrestling you for his heart." I winked, showing I was kidding, "But what if something happens Bella? What if you guys fall out of love and then you are left by yourself? I mean, you still have a family, you have possibilities to do something great." I sighed, and rubbed my head, feeling tired. "I'm not trying to be the evil vampire and get you out of this, and I know you are doing it for Edward... but being a vampire isn't all cracked up like you think it is. We have to constantly be careful, we are always wary, we are always keeping us in check when a good-smelling human comes by and their scent smacks us in the face and going, 'Ha, you know you want me... but you can't!'" I just looked at her.

"Don't let me sway your opinion I guess Bella, but just consider this thoroughly. Your throwing your humanity away, your ability to have children, the ability to be a flower, grow, be beautiful and unique, serve your purpose in the world and then die, content. Don't fear death, we are all meant to die." I sighed and looked up, and she was sad. "Don't be sad OK? You asked and I gave you the whole truth, even though it may have made you feel more horrible"

"No." She finally said, her voice even, "I understand your viewpoint, and I respect it, and I wanted your vote. You are part of the family now." She smiled and I looked down, why couldn't Emmett be more like that? Though, I did love the beast the way he was, I just wish he wasn't always so... mean on the Bella subject. "And I'm sorry about earlier, Edward is just really protective"

"I know," I replied, "It still hurt though."

She smiled sadly and then waved over the waiter and asked for the check, "Thanks for talking to me Kate. I really appearciate it." She looked at me, "But I really hope you and me can become friends, because you are a pretty kick ass girl." I smiled at that,

"And your a idiotic teenage girl, but still doesn't mean your not kinda cool." She just stuck her tongue out as the waiter brought the check and I told her I was paying and payed it in cash, then we drove back to the Cullens house.

I pulled up and we both walked got out of my truck and I walked her pace so we can finish up on some small subjects we were talking about earlier. Bella entered the house first and walked into the living room and sat next to Edward and before he could get up and talk to me, I was upstairs with my door locked.

Like a little child.

I just sighed and looked at Emmett, who beat me to the room and was sitting on my bed, looking at me. His eyes were sad, and glad to see me. I looked down for a moment before walking to him and went into his waiting arms and rested my face into his shoulder.

"Just don't say anything OK? I'm forgetting about it." He just nodded and rocked us back and forth, the bed slightly moving with the motion. But before too long, I pulled away some - still in his arms- and looked at him, smiling lovingly.

"I missed you today." I whispered and kissed his lips softly, him returning the favor. When we pulled away he finally smiled,

"Not as much as I missed you"

"Naw, I think I beat you this time buddy boy." I kissed him one more time before pulling away completely and going to my dresser and picking out some pajamas. I started taking off my shirt, and I knew his eyes were on me. I blushed slightly and quickly pulled on my shirt, I was really self-conscious, especially around Emmett. It kinda got really bad after we started dating and he moved into my-our room. I mean, no boobs, no ass, I was certainly no eye-candy. So I always dressed when we were in the same room and the closest I ever got naked in front of him was when I was only in bra and panties and never less.  
Pulling off my pants I quickly pulled on the plaid cotton pajama bottoms and walked back over to Emmett, and his eyes were glued to me, I knew he was hiding his lust. I just ignored him, trying not to act like I cared, but I did. He growled when I walked past to sit next to him so he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me to his chest, rubbing his lips on my neck. He didn't go any further, respecting my opinion. I looked down and bit my lip, I was being unfair, I should know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I turned around and looked at him, "So-"

He interrupted me with a kiss, "Stop apologizing." He whispered, and I kissed him. Then he laid down, still holding me, and set me beside him, I was cradled into his chest, and I nuzzled my face in his torso, his natural smell, which was like heavenly and addicting cologne surrounded me and I let myself relax.

"Tomorrow, I want it to be just us." Emmett murmured, his eyes looking at me, while I looked at his. "We can hunt, do some other vampire stuff but, just you and me. We can go to the mall, movies... wherever"

"That sounds great, we rarely spend time together anymore"

"Sorry..." He murmured, and I patted his chest.

"Its not your fault," I said smiling, "You want to go ahead and finish school, for like the 500th time and you've been spending time with your family"

"Its our family." He corrected. I smiled and kissed his shoulder, then closing my eyes I rested by him.

We dwelt on some subjects and then I heard the soft purr of the Volvo, and knew that he was dropping off Bella. Hopefully he would be gone for a couple days so I didn't have to deal with him. He hurt me bad, distrusting me like that. I thought he trusted me? Guess everybody lies, even the ones you don't want to think lied.

I probably made a face because Emmett was cradling my face with his hands. "I hope you know, I was on his ass earlier for what he said." I now felt horrible.

"He didn't say anything, I'm the one who assumed it"

"Shut up. I'm not stupid Kate, he felt way to guilty for it to be the subjecy of following us, he was making sure you weren't going to have a taste"

I sighed and mumbled, digging my face into his shoulder. "Can we not talk about it? Lets talk about other things, I want to enjoy tonight." He dropped the subject and started to tell me stories of before we met each other, all the funny things and all that.

I don't think I ever laughed that hard in years, and I felt so much better.

When the stories started to die down, and he was soon pulling me closer and kissing my cheeks, forehead, neck and lips I knew it was drawing close for out time of peace. Where we only uttered few words and pretended to sleep. And it never seemed to drag as if boring, but peaceful, and always way too fast.

"I love you, Kate." I smiled,

"I love you too."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

WELL, there it is! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Took me two hours to write. xD

-tired fingers-

Anyways, I have a couple of ideas for this story, but I mean, IF THERE IS SOMETHING UBER you want to happen.  
Hit me with a message!  
And I'll consider it, and of course, credit you with the idea when I use it.

Also, I love Carlisle. I mean, who doesn't love that sexy doctor!? Anyways, message or e-mail me about the idea of me starting a fan fiction of him. I mean, I don't write the stories only for myself, I write for other people to enjoy them as well. So, if I don't get enough, DO IT! answers then no Carlisle fan fiction. Let me know what you think!

Please review and message, or something! :D  
~DancingCrows

(( Oh, and those italicized words are some lyrics from the Numa Numa. Love that song!)


End file.
